


minnie the matchmaker

by montecarlos



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Dating, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, dog POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlos/pseuds/montecarlos
Summary: Minnie watches them carefully. Fabio is very different to Marc - he has drawings all over his skin, a lot more than Daddy has, all curling up his pale arms, and his hair is light, like the colour of fur that some of Minnie’s friends have. But unlike Marc, Fabio made Daddy smile. Maybe Fabio was the one who could love Daddy the way he wanted?(or Minnie Viñales plays matchmaker for her dad)
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Maverick Viñales, Marc Marquez/Maverick Viñales, Marc Marquez/Valentino Rossi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	minnie the matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this more or less in one sitting - this is to be my last fic for a couple of weeks and my last one before I hit the big milestone age, but I wanted to get something done before then! I've written a similar fic before for another fandom, and well, Minnie is literally my favourite and I loved the idea of a fic told through her perspective as you kind of have to balance story-telling with what a dog is about to see at the same time. I must warn you that Marc is a bit of an asshole in this, I needed a pre-existing plot point and an ex-boyfriend for Maverick and Marc seemed like the best option. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this!

Marc Márquez is an asshole. Minnie knew something was up when he stopped visiting Daddy in Andorra, and it was confirmed when Daddy had pulled her close, tears falling down his cheeks as he sobbed into her neck. She whines a little, licking at her daddy’s face because that always seems to make him smile.   
  
“He was cheating on me, Minnie,”  
  
Minnie has no idea what cheating is, but judging by Daddy’s tears, it is not something _good._   
  
“He slept with Vale and he said they’re still in love,”  
  
Vale. Minnie remembers him - Daddy’s lanky, tall teammate who rubs her ears a little too much for her liking. She knew that he and Marc had fallen out as Marc had arrived at Daddy’s after they returned from a place called Sepang. Daddy and Marc had been in Daddy’s bedroom all night, making loud noises. And now it seems that Marc and Vale are in love, whatever that means. Minnie assumes it’s something to do with the loud noises and the strange kisses that Daddy used to give Marc.   
  
“I just want someone to love me, Minnie. Is that too much to ask?” Daddy whimpers against her fur. Minnie licks his face again. She wants to tell him that lots of people love him, how could they not? Her daddy is smart and pretty and he rides the big noisy thing for a living. Maybe humans do not like the noisy thing? Daddy’s last boyfriend before Marc had said that he didn’t like Daddy being away all the time. Minnie didn’t like it either but Daddy always cuddled her close and scratched the sweet spot behind her ears when he returned home.   
  
“At least I have you right?” Daddy smiles and scratches her ear, his face still buried against her neck. She can smell his cologne, it’s always been a little too strong - but it’s something that only her daddy would wear. The silence between them is suddenly interrupted by a quiet knock on the door. She growls at the noise. Daddy pulls his tear-stained face away from her fur, looking at her with surprise. “Do you think it’s him?” He asks her.   
  
Minnie hopes not. If Marc is stood on the other side of the door begging for forgiveness, she’s going to pee in his shoes. She follows her daddy to the door, growling under her breath, only to stop when the door is opened and she sees the man on the other side. It’s daddy’s best friend, Fabio. He smiles, showing off the gap in his front teeth when he sees Daddy, before he bends down to scratch at Minnie’s ears.  
  
“Hi, I hope it’s not a bad time but I heard about you and Marc,” Fabio says, his eyes flickering back up to her daddy.   
  
Daddy wipes his face. “No, no, I’m okay,” He gives Fabio a small smile of his own.  
  
Minnie watches them carefully. Fabio is very different to Marc - he has drawings all over his skin, a lot more than Daddy has, all curling up his pale arms, and his hair is light, like the colour of fur that some of Minnie’s friends have. But unlike Marc, Fabio made Daddy smile. Maybe Fabio was the one who could love Daddy the way he wanted?   
  
Fabio holds up a pack of what looks like beer, the smile still clinging to his lips. “You want to talk about it?”  
  
Minnie watches her daddy nod. The two men head off to the lounge area, and Minnie follows, taking her seat next to Daddy as they both slump into the couch cushions. “So he’s run off with Vale?” Fabio opens the conversation as he snaps the ring-pull on his can. “I’m so sorry,”  
  
“I can’t say you didn’t warn me,” Daddy replies, mimicking Fabio’s actions by opening his own can. He takes a sip before he sighs heavily. “I knew that they had history with one another, I just never expected things to end like this-” He pauses, glancing down at the floor. “I loved him Fabio,”  
  
His voice is slightly wet, like he might cry and Minnie whines under her breath. She hates it when her daddy is sad, hates it when he comes home from work and he’s had a bad weekend. She can always tell by the way he ruffles her ears and smiles, but it doesn’t quite reach his mouth. Minnie watches as Fabio leans in, pulling her daddy close. He seems to melt against Fabio, his eyes falling shut, the smile still on his lips. He doesn’t see it, but Minnie does - the way that Fabio looks at her daddy.  
  
“I’m so sorry Mack,” Fabio murmurs, his eyes still locked on the older man. Minnie watches his hands stroke over Daddy’s back, all soft and tender.   
  
Minnie wonders if Fabio is the one that will make her daddy happy. The only problem is that he has no idea that Fabio likes him. She knows her human well, he’s always been busy looking at other things and he’s never been the most attentive when it comes to humans. She needs a plan, a plan to make sure that Daddy falls in love with Fabio. 

The two men eventually prise themselves apart, their cheeks all pink, returning to their beer. Minnie watches on, her face tucked up against the soft couch cushion.    
  


* * *

  
She senses her first opportunity a few hours later. Daddy and Fabio have had a few cans of the beer between them and they’re watching something on the big square thing that is called the television. Apparently, it’s one of Daddy’s favourite films - something called Top Gun, apparently Daddy was named after the main character. Minnie pulls her eyes away from the picture, noting that the Maverick on the square thing isn’t nearly as handsome as her daddy. She hops off the couch, unnoticed by Daddy and Fabio who look like they’re going to start cuddling any moment to go and eat some of her biscuits.   
  
However, as she passes by the front door, she notices Fabio’s shoes. She can tell they are his as they smell different and they’re bright white, unlike all the black pairs that Daddy owns. She also knows that humans need to put these things on when they leave, and if Fabio’s shoes are ruined, then he cannot leave Daddy. With this in mind, her mouth latches onto one of the shoes and she begins to gnaw. They don’t taste half as nice as Daddy’s designer ones, but she knows that her plan will work.    
  
“Minnie, what the hell have you done?” She looks up from one of the shoes to see Daddy in front of her, his face white.    
  
“Is everything alright?” Fabio’s voice announces from behind him. The younger man pauses when he sees one of his shoes tucked between Minnie’s paws, a sizable hole already in the front. Minnie waits for him to be angry, and it seems so does Daddy.    
  
But Fabio’s shocked expression morphs into a smile and he laughs. “Well, you said you always hated these shoes. I think Minnie agrees,”   
  
“I’m so sorry,” Daddy says, his cheeks red. “I’ll pay for new ones, I swear,”   
  
“It’s okay. It’s almost like she doesn’t want me to leave,” Fabio ruffles her ears, the smile still on his lips.    
  
Daddy turns beet red. “I- I’m sure you can borrow a pair of mine to go home in,”   
  
Daddy disappears, his cheeks still red, and returns a moment later with a pair of his own shoes. Minnie recognises them. Daddy had stopped her eating them as they were something he called “custom made Philipp Plein”. He presses them into Fabio’s hands. 

“Mack, I couldn’t take your shoes. It’s fine honestly,”

“Honestly, it doesn’t matter. I’ll replace your old ones too,” Daddy says, and Minnie notices the redness on his cheeks intensify as their fingers brush against one another. Daddy snatches his hand back as though Fabio’s touch burns and the younger man also has pink cheeks from the interaction.    
  
Minnie had been hoping that her actions would force Daddy to let Fabio stay the night, but Fabio leaves an hour later, Daddy’s shoes on his feet. Daddy closes the door and scoops up Fabio’s ruined shoes, Minnie follows him to the kitchen where he dumps them in the bin.    
  
“I can’t believe you chewed up his shoes, Minnie,” Daddy sighs.    
  
She whines under her breath. She hates it when her daddy is sad but she thought that by eating Fabio’s shoes, he would stay over and he and Daddy would do the _kissing_.   
  
Daddy snuggles up with her later in bed, his nose pressed against her fur. She enjoys it, as most of the time, Daddy makes her sleep in her own bed, but she can’t help but think if her human wasn’t so stubborn, he could be cuddling with Fabio instead of with her.    
  


* * *

  
Fabio comes around a few days later, just as Daddy is about to take Minnie out on one of her walks. She loves walkies - it’s one of her favourite things to do, alongside dinnertime. Fabio stands in the doorway, wide-eyed for a moment before he holds out Daddy’s shoes that he had borrowed, a wide smile blossoming on his lips. “Sorry, I didn’t bring them back straight away. I had them cleaned,”   
  
Daddy accepts the shoes with a smile of his own. “You didn’t have to do that, Fabs,”   
  
“I wanted to,” Fabio replies. “So are you going out?”   
  
“Yeah, I’m just taking this one for a walk,” Daddy says, looking down at Minnie. “You’re welcome to join us if you want,”   
  
Fabio nods, smiling. “Sounds good,” He murmurs.    
  
They set off a few moments later, Minnie walking in front of the two men, stopping every now and then to sniff at a lamppost, where all the interesting smells always linger. It’s not until they reach the park that she gets another idea. Maybe she needs to make Fabio take off his fur? She knows in the past that Marc would take off his layers of fur just before he and Daddy would start kissing. She knows that Daddy liked Marc without any fur on and she wonders if he would like Fabio just the same. There’s a pond in the park, deep enough for her to paddle and cool off and sometimes Daddy lets her go in without any permission, even though she gets his fur wet too. If she’s quick enough, maybe Fabio will follow her into the water and get wet, then he will have to take his fur off. Daddy always lets her off the lead when they arrive - she knows to stick close to him and she’s well behaved. She sets about putting her plan into action when Daddy unclips from the lead, immediately dashing towards the pond. She can hear her daddy’s call but she ignores them, running into the pond.    
  
“Minnie, come back here,” His cries go unnoticed, and she watches with glee as Fabio dashes towards her, jumping into the pond after her. She bounds over to him in excitement, her tail wagging as she takes in the sight of his soaked outer layers of fur. He will definitely have to take them off. But her excitement is soon diluted as Fabio all but gently drags her out of the pond and back to Daddy, who clips her lead back on all the while apologising profusely to Fabio.    
  
“I’m so sorry, I don’t know what has gotten into her,”   
  
“It’s okay-” Fabio begins, only to sneeze halfway through his sentence.    
  
Daddy looks to Fabio with concern staining his features. “C’mon, we’ll go home and get you out of those wet clothes,”   
  
Minnie is delighted.    
  
But her delight does not last long as when they return home, Daddy disappears and returns with what looks like dry layers of fur for Fabio to put on. “Here,” Daddy says, holding out the clothes. “I’m so sorry about Minnie, I’ll wash your clothes and everything,”   
  
“It’s okay, Mack,” Fabio says, taking the clothes from the older man’s hands. “They’re just a bit wet, that’s all,”   
  
“There’s a bathroom down the hall if you want to clean up,” Daddy says. Fabio nods and heads towards the bathroom, not noticing the dark eyes following him. Minnie whines slightly and Daddy turns towards her. “I don’t know what’s wrong with you lately, Minnie. Running into the pond like that was naughty,”   
  
Minnie whinnies again, her ears back. Daddy sighs heavily, ruffling her ears. “I can’t even stay mad at you,”   
  
Minnie licks his fingers.    
  
“Thanks for the clothes,” Fabio says, appearing from the bathroom in one of Daddy’s fancy jumpers and a pair of grey sweatpants. Minnie notices that they’re slightly too small for Fabio’s legs, which is understandable - Fabio is taller than her daddy. Daddy bites down on his lip at the sight of the younger man in his clothes.    
  
“Y-you’re welcome,” He utters out. “I’m sorry about this one ruining your clothes,” He rubs the side of Minnie’s head.    
  
“It’s okay,” Fabio says with a smile. “Who can be angry at that face?”   
  
Minnie moves forward to butt her head against Fabio’s leg, inviting him to stroke her. “You know,” Daddy says softly. “I think this is the first time that she’s actually liked someone straight away. She hated Marc,”   
  
“And who can blame her? He was an asshole,” Fabio scratches Minnie’s ears. “They do say that dogs have a good sense of character,”   
  
Minnie leans into the touch. Fabio is really good at scratching the sweet spot behind her ears. “You’re beautiful, aren’t you?” He says, directing the comment to Minnie who licks his hand.    
  
“Do you fancy staying for dinner?” Daddy pipes up. “It’s the least I can do, well, we can do,” He levels a look at Minnie.    
  
“Sure, that would be great,” Fabio says, rubbing Minnie’s ears again.  
  


* * *

  
Daddy ends up making one of his favourite dishes - paella - and Minnie even manages to score a few pieces of the chicken whilst the two men engage in some easy conversation about bikes and visiting some local dirt-track nearby. Minnie sits quietly by Daddy’s knees as the two men eat, Daddy blushing over so often as Fabio compliments him on the meal.  
  
“I’m sorry again about your clothes,” Daddy says apologetically.   
  
“It’s okay,” Fabio waves his hand as though to dismiss the older man. “I had fun and your clothes are very comfortable,”  
  
Daddy’s cheeks turn pink. “Well, it’s not Balenciaga like you’re used to,”  
  
“Hey, what’s wrong with my Balenciaga?”  
  
“Everything is wrong with it,” Daddy laughs, a smile blossoming across his face.   
  
“Well, at least now I know what to get you for Christmas,” Fabio jokes back as he sneakily feeds Minnie a piece of his chicken when Daddy is preoccupied. Minnie licks his fingers, thinking about how comfortable Daddy is around Fabio - whenever Marc was around, he always seemed on edge and like he had to prove himself, whereas with Fabio, he seems more like himself.   
  
“Want to watch a movie?” Daddy asks when their plates are clean.   
  
“As long as it’s not Top Gun again,”  
  
“Hey, it’s a classic,” Daddy says, faux-offended, as he clears the plates up.   
  
“Just because your parents conceived you whilst they were watching it, does not make it a classic Mack,” Fabio rolls his eyes, moving to help the older man clear away. Their hands brush against one another and Minnie resists the urge to sigh as they both spring back as though they have been burned. Daddy disappears off into the kitchen, his hands laden with the plates whilst Fabio slopes off to the couch. Minnie follows the younger man and collapses into his lap, his hand moving to rub at her ears gently.   
  
“Minnie, you’re a traitor,” Daddy says as he flops down next to Fabio. “Fraternising with the enemy now,”  
  
“It’s not my fault she likes my scratches better than yours,” Fabio fires back, Minnie’s head still resting in his lap.   
  
Daddy huffs, though it’s half-hearted. “I can’t believe my dog likes you better,”  
  
“I’m sure that’s not true,” Fabio says, gently rubbing Minnie’s ears. “You love your daddy don’t you?”   
  
Minnie responds by licking his fingers.   
  
They end up picking some stupid action film - something that is loud and has a lot of shouting in it - but Minnie zones it out, watching the two men on the couch carefully. They’re pressed up against one another, their legs pressed together. They have always felt comfortable in one another’s presence - it’s one of the reasons that Minnie is certain that they are perfect together. However, about halfway through the film, there’s a moment where the people on the screen do the kissing and Daddy looks away for a moment, stiffening at the side of Fabio.   
  
The younger man notices almost immediately. “Are you okay?”  
  
“Yeah,” Daddy bites his lip. “I guess, I just miss having that you know? I feel like I’m going to be alone because nobody understands what it is like to have your life dedicated to bikes...my last few boyfriends all resented the fact and Marc was the only one who understood-” His voice cracks on the final word, his eyes looking glassy.   
  
“Hey,” Fabio murmurs, his hand moving to cup Daddy’s face. “I understand what it’s like, I get it okay?”  
  
Daddy nods slowly, tears threatening to fall. “I’m sorry-”  
  
“Don’t ever be sorry for something like that,” Fabio explains, his voice is soft. “I’m here, I’m always here-”  
  
Daddy cuts him off by pressing their lips together, his hands brushing over Fabio’s as he pulls the younger man towards himself. Minnie resists the urge to bark. _  
__  
__Daddy and Fabio are doing the kissing!_ _  
_ _  
_The only noise is that of their mouths moving against each other and Minnie is reminded of all the times that Daddy and Marc would make similar noises, but this time is different. This time, Daddy is almost shy, letting Fabio take over, the younger man’s fingers moving to tug at the hair at the back of his neck, making Daddy groan - however, before they can go any further, Daddy’s phone rings out and the two men spring apart as though they have been caught doing something wrong - kind of like when Minnie goes to the bathroom on Daddy’s new shoes.  
  
“It’s - Marc,” Daddy says, as he picks up the phone slowly.   
  
Fabio’s face immediately clouds. “Don’t answer it,”  
  
Daddy ignores Fabio and answers the phone. “Hey Marc, what’s wrong?”  
  
Minnie resists the urge to growl at the name, Fabio looking equally annoyed at the intrusion as Daddy pulls himself off the couch and all but takes off to the kitchen. Fabio rises as though to follow Daddy but ends up in the hallway, shrugging on his coat and slipping on his shoes. Minnie, who has followed the blonde man, whines at him, her tail between her legs. “I’m sorry,” He says, his tone is soft as he ruffles her ears. “Don’t look at me like that,”  
  
Minnie is silent, but gives her best puppy dog eyes.   
  
“Just promise me if Marc comes over that you will pee on his shoes,” Fabio murmurs. However, as he stands to leave, Daddy appears in the doorway of the kitchen, the phone call now over.   
  
“Are you leaving, Fabs?” He looks confused. 

“Didn’t want to interrupt your conversation with Marc,” Fabio mutters, shaking his head.    
  
Daddy sighs. “Fabio. He just asked if we could meet up, that’s all,”   
  
If Minnie could talk, she would be yelling at her daddy to shut up right about now. Fabio stiffens at Daddy’s words. “Why does he want to meet up?”   
  
“He didn’t say. He just wanted to talk to me about the way things ended between us,”   
  
Fabio sighs heavily. “He’s just trying to get back into your life, Mack, and you’re letting him,”   
  
“I just want to talk, that’s all,” Daddy says quietly. “Things didn’t end the way I wanted,”   
  
“And they won’t continue that way either, Mack,” Fabio snorts. “He’s just using you and you’re an idiot for falling for it,”    
  
“It’s just a talk-” Daddy begins but Fabio lets out a low laugh.    
  
“It’s never just a talk with you, Maverick. I’ll see you later,” He turns on his heel and leaves. As the door slams shut behind him, Daddy turns his eyes towards Minnie, his hand reaching out to gently brush the top of her head.    
  
“What do you think, girl?” He asks sadly. “Do you think I’m stupid?”   
  
Minnie cannot reply, but she knows if she could, she would tell Daddy that he is an  _ idiot _ .   
  


* * *

  
Minnie is surprised to find Marc standing on the doorstep a few days later, with a wide grin on his face. She growls at the visitor - his appearance is not a surprise, not by any means - she’s heard Daddy having whispered conversations with him late at night, and Fabio has been absent since the incident between them.    
  
“Minnie, stop it,” Daddy says quietly, trying to scratch her ears but she’s having none of it. Marc ignores the low growl, throwing his arms around Daddy and pulling him close.    
  
“I’ve missed you-”   
  
“Marc, what is this all about?” Daddy looks confused, but there’s hope in his eyes. The older man merely shrugs and toes off his shoes. Minnie eyes them with interest. She’s definitely going to pee in them if Marc stays long enough.    
  
“I didn’t want to tell you all this over the phone,” Marc says with a soft smile. Daddy is silent as Marc marches off to the lounge area. Minnie watches the pair go, her attention turning back towards the shoes.    
  
“What is all this about?” She can hear Daddy in the lounge, his tone sounds almost guarded. “Why are you here?”   
  
“I made a mistake,” Marc murmurs out, and Minnie fights the urge to growl as she trots into the room, seeing Marc a few inches away from Daddy. “I fucked up and I’m sorry,”   
  
“I don’t understand-”   
  
“I fucked up, Macky. I just...I am so sorry for hurting you. I was stupid to let him get to me like that,”   
  
“Marc-”   
  
“I think I’m still in love with you and I want to try again,” Marc murmurs, moving closer to Daddy. “I was stupid to run off with Vale, it’s just that we had history and I thought - well, it’s over now, and I realise that I made a massive mistake. It’s you that I want,”   
  
Before Daddy can reply, Marc has moved in and pressed their lips together to make them do the kissing. Minnie wants nothing more than to go back and tear up Marc’s already sodden shoes. However, before Marc can deepen the kiss any further, Daddy pushes him away, panting heavily. “Marc, what was that-”   
  
He doesn’t look happy in the slightest.    
  
“Macky-”   
  
“Stop it,” Daddy says, shaking his head. “You can’t just waltz back over here and kiss me and think that everything is going to be okay,”   
  
“But it’s you that I want. I know that now,”   
  
“No, you don’t. I don’t know what happened between you and Vale, but you can’t just pretend that nothing happened between the pair of you and that we can carry on as normal. I deserve better than that,”   
  
Marc’s eyes seem to darken. “I said I was sorry-”   
  
“That’s not going to fix anything between us, Marc. You shattered my trust the minute that you decided I wasn’t enough and that you needed to climb into bed with  _ him _ ,”   
  
Minnie watches the exchange with interest, her tail wagging slightly. She is proud of her Daddy.    
  
“Why are you being like this? Is there someone else?”   
  
“There’s nobody else-”   
  
Marc continues. “It’s probably Fabio, I saw how cosy you two were and how quick he was to come over after I left-”   
  
“There’s nobody else, Marc,” Daddy shakes his head. “And even if there were, it’s none of your business anymore,”   
  
“Fine,” Marc forces the word out, his eyes dark as onyx. “I hope you and Fabio will be very happy together,” He grits out before he turns around and leaves the lounge. Minnie watches him leave, Daddy staying exactly where he is, and she waits for the inevitable curse.    
  
“What has your dog done to my shoes?!”    
  
Daddy doesn’t move to go help Marc, but Minnie hears the little chuckle under his breath as he ruffles her ears. “Good girl,”   
  
The door slams shut and he glances down at her. “I am an idiot aren’t I?”   
  
Minnie wishes she could agree.   
  


* * *

  
Daddy is sad for a few days. He tries not to let it show, but Minnie knows her daddy better than anyone. He still does his usual things - like going to the gym, doing his morning workout routine and drinking those disgusting things he calls shakes. But Minnie knows that he’s trying to avoid his phone, which has been ringing non-stop, Marc’s name illuminating the screen. She has fought the urge to chew on the damn thing at least four times. He also doesn’t neglect to feed her, treating her to some of the steak he cooked the night before, and her evening walk seems to be the only thing that puts a smile on his face. Minnie hasn’t missed him slowing down as they pass Fabio’s apartment, his gaze lingering on the door that she knows to be his. She decides that she’s had enough of him moping, and begins to tug him over to the apartment, ignoring his attempts to lure her away.    
  
“Minnie, stop it! C’mon, we are not going to Fabio’s-”    
  
But his pleas fall on deaf ears. She sits down on Fabio’s doorstep and refuses to budge, despite him trying to all but drag her away. He bends down to her level, his dark eyes full of panic. 

  
“Minnie, I will give you some steak when we get home, now c’mon-”   
  
“What are you doing here?” She watches Daddy stiffen at the familiar voice and looks up to see Fabio standing in the doorway of the apartment with a confused expression on his face.    
  
“Minnie won’t-” Daddy begins, his cheeks turning red. “She wouldn’t budge-”   
  
“You know, it’s pretty stupid to try and use your dog as an excuse to come over, Maverick-” Fabio folds his arms, his expression becoming angry.    
  
“I didn’t, I swear,” Daddy says, biting his lip. “Look, Fabio. I’m so sorry about everything, I’m sorry for kissing you and letting Marc back into my life. You were right. He just wanted to use me again, I’m sure that Vale has already got bored or something-” He pauses. “I kicked him out the night he came over after he tried to kiss me and I thought I’d lost you because of some stupid mistakes I made. I’m an idiot and I’m sorry,”   
  
Fabio sighs. “You’re not an idiot, Mack,”   
  
“I kind of am,” Daddy says, shaking his head.    
  
There’s a flicker of a smile on Fabio’s face. “Yeah, you kinda are,”   
  
A brief silence stretches out between the two men before it’s broken by Fabio. “I’m sorry too,”   
  
“For what?”   
  
“Not telling you how good of a kiss that was,”   
  
“That’s okay- wait, what?” Minnie watches her daddy’s mouth drop open at Fabio’s confession. “What are you talking about?”   
  
“Did you mean it by the way?”   
  
“Mean what?”   
  
“That you were sorry for kissing me?”   
  
“I-” Daddy begins, only for Fabio to lean in and close the distance between them, his hands seizing hold of Daddy’s leather jacket as their lips collide. They seem to kiss for an eternity, the only sound is that of their mouths moving against one another and the tiny breathily sighs that Fabio seems to drag out from Daddy before they finally pull away, staring at each other silently for a moment.    
  
“Fabio-”   
  
“I love you. I think I always have and it’s okay if you don’t love me too, I just had to-”   
  
“I love you too,” Daddy blurts out. “I don’t know when it happened, but I love you too,” His hand moves to tangle with Fabio’s and Minnie barks happily, moving towards the two humans with her tail wagging in excitement. Her human has finally found someone who loves him, and also loves her, and she couldn’t be happier.   
  
Fabio ruffles her ears fondly. “Do you think she knew the whole time?” He asks.    
  
Daddy smiles down at Minnie. “I don’t doubt it,” He says, his hand still tangled with Fabio’s.   



End file.
